


We can make a new one together

by i-drive-a-nii-san (OftheValkyrie)



Category: Naruto
Genre: Dads Being Soft, Discord: Umino Hours, Fan Art, Gen, New Beginnings, Umino Hours Exchange 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:07:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22759726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OftheValkyrie/pseuds/i-drive-a-nii-san
Summary: Drawn for the awesome @caped-ace as part of a Gift Exchange hosted by @magnustesla on the Umino Hours Discord server.✨The theme was new beginnings ✨
Relationships: Umino Iruka & Uzumaki Naruto
Comments: 4
Kudos: 69
Collections: New Beginnings - Umino Hours





	We can make a new one together




End file.
